Many vacuum mount type and plug type support devices are commercially available for use in a car to support a CD player, computer, LCD display device, or other any other load. These support devices are commonly designed for installation in a front seat. Conventionally, support devices for mounting at vehicle back seats are commonly complicated. Their installation must be performed by professional people.